Jack lovesloved Sally
by spider thread
Summary: Which is true? I hope this doesn't stink, I just did it on a whim.
1. Jack lovesloved Sally

Hi, it's me again! I got this idea and it splatted onto paper.

Disclaimer: You know, these things are a pain to put on paper, 'cuz I always forget to put them in. Ah well, I don't want to die from so many issues, so

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS.

Cute little poem I made up to mach the cute little story I made up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack loved Sally, this much was true.

So how is it he didn't know what to do?

He wanted to at least tell her,

That he loved her,

But what would she say back?

Undoubtedly, all the girls, (except one, of course)

said they wanted him.

Still, he never asked her,

What if she said he was a blur?

Passing in and out,

but never really there,

how could he prove how much he cared?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally was depressed. Jack had been avoiding her all week! Of course, now that she was 'ready' as her creator said, (Sally thinks it is just because of his new creation) you would think Jack would want to be around her, at least. Why is he doing this? She asked herself.

Flashback: earlier in the week

She had let the night move her to where it wanted her to be. She followed the wind all the way up to the hill.

She sighed happily- the cemetery was always a place for her to relax. Not only did it provide solace, comfort to her, it also contained all the things she needed to help her get away. From her creator.

After sitting down, she sensed eyes on the back of her. "Jack!" she exclaimed. She turned around, and there he was. He seemed very disturbed. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you," Jack whispered. After a pregnant pause he started again. "Remember when," he paused, "Remember when we k-kissed?" He asked. She shivered, and he thought it was from the cold.

"You're freezing. Here, I don't have a coat, but if… if I hold you, you will be warm."

She moved forward a step, but then, she stopped.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

He looked hurt and confused, and Sally really wished she could have, but she was unknown to the rest of the town. If… if she came out of her house, that was one thing. But if someone found out that she was even seeing the popularity king, her creator would force her into seclusion again. Then she couldn't see Jack at all.

He took this as rejection, (or she thought he did) and started to run away. From her, from the hopeful thoughts that stayed in the cemetery, and from hope.

"Jack, wait!"

When he didn't stop, she broke down in tears that soon made her even colder.

If she could have it any other way…

End of flashback

A/N I am really cold, so so cold, because I live in the basement that currently has issues with heating. Wondering why it is so cold, I guess I should make this into a POSITIVE experience.

P.S. This sucks.

P.P.S. I didn't mean the story! Its just, life sucks sometimes too, you know?

P.P.P.S. I like the word 'issues.' I also like sharp, pointy objects. Both of which aren't good for your health.

You WiLL submit a review… a review… a review…

You read this instead of submitting a review! How dare you!


	2. Thoughts and Flachbacks

Jack ran from her, ran far away. He needed to think and he needed advice. There is only one place for it, he thought. To the woods! He marched all the way, marched past Dingley's store, which had all types of food that the dead loved. His stomach grumbled loudly, but he knew that where he was going, he would get more than dinner, he would get dessert. Although he didn't feel hungry. He felt miserable. Sally didn't love him!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he got to his destination, (while marching, of course) he found himself staring at the door that he loved to go through, the tree-shaped door. He opened it, and, without hesitating, jumped through. Even though it was a long way down, he didn't hurt anything- there was snow always underneath him, every time he fell down. Standing up, he brushed the snow off his sleeve and started to walk down the slope.

This was his secret domain, his special release- he went here at least once a month. He had been doing this for three months now, so he knew most of the elves around here, and all of them in Santa's shop. He started to walk to the main attraction, Santa Claus's workshop.

Walking toward the entrance, he spied a little elf wheeling toward the workshop with a green cart that had a very pleasant smell. The elf noticed him, and turned around.

"Good evening, Jack!" the little elf squeaked.

"Hello, Sam," Upon further examination, he noticed that the things inside the cart were… pastries!

"Say, Sam?" If Jack had eyes, they would be bulging.

"Yes?"

"How much could I give you for a pastry?"

"Nothing- free. I know how you are helping Mr. Claus with his load of things to do before the Holiday."

After grabbing one- he chose a pink one with blueberries stuffed in it- he asked, "Where are these going to?"

"The elves in the toy section, they haven't had food or a break in eight hours," Sam said with a sigh.

"Well, after I go to see Santa, I'll help you with either- the toy making or the pastry baking."

Sam shone brightly. "That would be great!"

"I think you could help with baking, since you are a really creative and great cook- and besides, we have most of the elves helping out in the toy section."

Jack liked that idea. He could also eat some of the pastries that were made!

"Sounds great- I'll get to the cooking station as soon as possible."

"Thanks Jack!"

While eating, he finally got to the entrance. Opening the door, he was caught in an eyeful of distractions. There was Sam, carting the pastries toward the elves, whom it seemed were working on some dolls, but the odd thing was, these dolls resembled the ones Jack had given to the little girls on Christmas, with their dark eye shadow and gloomy trappings. Their was another section where the elves were working on some clothes. They too had the same disturbing aura. What the hell? Jack thought. Shaking his head, he headed up the stairs to Santa's office. As he touched the doorknob, he had a flashback.

Flashback: Two months ago

He walked in the office, quickly scanning the room, and then nervously sat down in a rosy red chair.

"You said I could come at any time, right?"

Putting his book down, he looked over his glasses, from over his desk, kinda like… Dumbledore to Harry.

After all, Santa has been around longer than Jack has been dead.

"Yes, I especially said in times of trouble, Jack."

Jack sighed before beginning. "Well, I kissed Sally last month, but nothing happened after that."

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

Santa chuckled. "No, I meant why did you kiss her? You have always told me about hating to date any of the girls, why is this one different?"

"W-well, she is the first girl to actually notice me, and not my fortune or fame, and besides, she has this aura around her that just makes you want to protect her."

"Sounds like you really enjoy this girl's company."

Jack snapped out of his dreamy state and shouted, "Yes, that's why I want her to know why I kissed her! The first thing she said after that kiss was, I'm sorry and then she ran away!"

"Sounds like she thought you were a bit of a playboy, but after that kiss she realized that was not true."

"Wait, how in hell's name did you get that from a kiss?"

Once again, Santa chuckled. "I love my wife, we have been married for three hundred years now, I have never even thought of divorce, how wouldn't I?"

"Good point," Jack mumbled.

"I think you should confront her about this."

Eagerly, Jack stood straight in his chair. "How do I go about this?"

"Well, you should think about the right time to do so."

End of flashback

And he had. He had tried so hard to make sure it was the right time, that he had made Sally think he didn't like her anymore. Oh, the irony! He thought wildly.

He opened the door, and sat in the same chair he did before.

"Jack! Welcome back to our town."

Jack smiled. Santa had a way of cheering you up, except for the time when Jack head almost DESTROYED Christmas. No one messes with his holiday.

"Hello, Santa." Jack hesitated.

"Well?"

"I need some advice, please."

Santa scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, what do you need help with?"

"I think Sally doesn't love me…"

"Nonsense!" Santa exclaimed, before Jack could finish.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, for one reason, Sally kissed you, didn't she?"

"But she ran away afterwards!"

"So? She didn't pull away from you!"

"I-I! You're right!" Jack seemed astonished.

"Jack," Santa said more soothingly now, "She loves you, but for some reason, she can't act freely upon it."

"Oh."

Santa smiled.

"By making it up to her, she could repay you with more than you ever wanted."

Jack leaned forward with interest. "Go on."

"Now, Jack, you should…"

Jack was shocked. How could he do such a thing? It would be fun, but was it worth the risk? He would find out later.

"Okay, Santa, I will think about it."

Santa sighed. Still, better he think about it then to flat out say no.

"Alright, is that all you came for?"

"Of course not! Later, I am helping Sam make pastries… and I could help you with your list."

"No thanks, I'm almost done with tonight's work."

"Alright, I'm leaving." Jack rose up out of the chair, and made way to the door.

At the door, Jack paused. "Say, Santa?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have so many things that look like they came from Halloweentown?"

Santa laughed so loud he shook the paintings on his walls. "You know," Santa started once he had calmed down, "We have so many teens; and some kids that are 'gothic', that we have to make a load of spooky clothes and toys to meet the demand."

"Oh."

Jack didn't know what else to say. Why would kids not like his presents, that looked the same, but like Santa's?

Santa knew what he was thinking. "Jack, I think it was because your presents were potentially dangerous and parents took them away."

He just stood there, for longer than necessary, so Santa yelled in his ear. "Jack!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Jack thought about what Santa said yesterday as he made his way back to Halloweentown.

End of flashbacks


	3. Little puppet and Pumkin King

_**A/N Sorry it took so long to finish the story. This is the last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: The usual, that I don't own any of Mr. Burton's characters.

* * *

**_

Jack kept tossing and turning in his wrought iron bed. He was still pondering if he should do what Santa Claus had said to him two days ago. _I don't know, asking her hand in marriage is a little extreme. Should I?_ Sighing, he stood up and got dressed.

He needed to think.

* * *

Sally was sad. She now realized why Jack had been avoiding her. _Because I didn't bother_ _to explain! Stupid, stupid!_ Sighing, she got out of her bed and decided to walk to the cemetery; maybe it would inspire her somehow to make up what she had done. So, she got out of bed, picked her favorite blanket, and chose to walk out the front door, because it wasn't very risky anymore. So out she went into the cold snow.

Jack was still having a hard time thinking about the right choice. As he sat on top of his favorite tombstone, he thought that the answer would be no or maybe. She could reject him all together, or tell him that she couldn't decide. Even after all those pep talks Santa gave him, he still couldn't decide if it was worth it. _But,_ a voice said in his head, _this is about her, not you!_ _You should ask her straight out!_ Jack decided to go with this little thought's idea. Jumping up, he decided to ask her. _After all,_ the little voice said, _She's not going to wait forever._

Sally was so muddled in her thoughts she wasn't looking where she was going. As a figure approached her, she still had her head down, and her guard, too. But how many people are walking in the cemetery at one in the morning? So she banged into him, pretty hard. He was walking so fast that when they collided they both went sprawling. But somehow he managed to grab her before she hit the hard, icy ground.

"Ouch!" The familiar voice cried.

"Jack!" Sally almost passed out in horror as she looked into his eyes. _Oh, no! I've really done it now! He going to tell me how sorry he was he ever met me, and that he never meant to give me the wrong idea, and that…_

As she was staring at him, wide eyed horror, Jack kinda started to feel funny. After all, when he caught her, he fell on his back, and Sally on his stomach.

"Uhmm, Sally?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get uh, your…" He blushed as deep as the dead could go.

Sally blushed herself, so red she could have been mistaken for the living, as she quickly found her way off of him. How could much more could she mess up?

As they both stood up, simultaneously, he picked up her belongings.

"Here's your blanket." He said softly. _She looks so cute when she blushes._

"T-thanks," she spoke as she took it; then started to put it around her again.

"Here, let me."

His hands were so gentle as they wrapped the blanket around her. Then they stared at each other a long while.

This staring seemed to strengthen his resolve.

"Sally?"

"Yes?" she asked softly, never averting her gaze.

"Would you ever consider marrying me?"

"Why Jack, I…"

"Please tell me you would, Sally." Jack said as he caressed her cheek.

"I would love to!" She smiled.

Then, another frown. "Oh, but…"

"What?"

"What about my creator? I mean," she said as she took a step back and shook her head, "How would I ever get to marry you if I'm locked away?"

"Sally," Jack sighed/smiled, "He can't say no to me, the Pumpkin King."

Sally sighed herself. "But he can say no to me, the little puppet."

Jack laughed out loud. "Come here, my little puppet." She stepped closer to him, and he stretched out his arm to hold her close.

"I will sort things out with the doctor," He said as he looked at his little puppet.

The first thing that flew out of Jack's mouth when he saw the door open and the doctor come out was, "Helloiwishtoswillyouletmemaurruh-"

"Whuh?" He had never seen anyone so in need of medical attention, but could not name why he was sick at the moment.

"Oh my god! He needs medical attention right away!"

"Jack, I will save you!" he said as he rushed him into his lab and onto his table, a standard autopsy table, that is.

"Wait! Doctor, stop!" Jack screamed as he watched a saw being powered up by the doctor.

Doctor stopped the saw before he touched Jack. "Jack! Thank goodness you're alright!"

He helped the Pumpkin king off of his table and they started to walk out the lab's door.Once they were out, doctor asked, "So, Jack, what did you want to ask me, my boy?"

"Well, I want to …"

"Yes?"

"I want to…"

"Yes?"

"Will you let me…?"

"Just tell me!

"I want to marry your daughter."

"What did you say?"

"Could I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

The doctor laughed.

"You want to marry her?"

"Is there a problem?"

"I knew someone would take her away from me, but it was only in my dreams that that someone would be you."

"Well, I will take good care of her sir."

"You better take good care of my…daughter."

Sally was waiting for him outside the gates of her house.

When he came her way, "Well, what did he say?"

"Not only did he say yes, but he's coming to out wedding!"

Sally was so happy she jumped in his arms.

And before they knew it, they were kissing like mad.

The doctor watched this from his window and smiled in spite of himself.

The missus would love to hear this story.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
